Apareamiento forzado
by Frio frio invierno
Summary: Makoto nunca esperó ser un omega tardío, aun menos que con ese descubrimiento, su vida y la de Haru se vieran arruinadas (Omegaverse Harumako, MPREG)


**Pairing** :HaruMako en ese orden.

 **Advertencias:** escrito dentro del universo omega, si no te gusta el omega verse y sus derivados, te invito a que des marcha atrás y busques algo que vaya más con tus especificaciones, no me da la gana tolerar tus puntos de vista sobre lo que puedan o no ser mis preferencias.

 **Descargo de responsabilidades** : bueno, ya sabemos que los personajes y todo lo que tenga que ver con Free no me pertenece, hago esto sólo para compartir y sin animo de lucro.

 **Apareamiento forzado**

Apurado movía los alimentos en la estufa, el aroma que salía de las hoyas olía demasiado bien, esperaba que a Haru le gustara la cena. Faltaba muy poco para que llegara del trabajo y no quería que el azabache se enfadara por nada; sonrió sombríamente por ese pensamiento; Haru realmente nunca se enojaba con él, nunca le gritaba, ni le reclamaba algo, u opinaba sobre algo que pudiera realizar mal, a duras penas le ponía atención y eso sólo cuando era estrictamente necesario. A pesar de tener dos años de casados, las cosas no habían mejorado ni un poco, claro que tampoco habían empeorado; pero era un dolor constante en el pecho de Makoto recordar cómo se habían dado las cosas y por qué estaban atravesando esa vida tan monótona.

Él nunca imaginó como la naturaleza actuaría en su contra, nadie cercano a él lo esperó tampoco; viviendo como beta hasta los veinte años, pensó que su destino era ese, planeó cursar una carrera, ejercer por un tiempo antes de buscar una pareja para establecerse y formar una familia; nada le preparó para aquella tarde cuando en convivencia con Haru su verdadera naturaleza se desató; fue como un azote de calor que le envolvió por completo, esa sofocación y cosquillas extrañas en el vientre; su subconsciente le gritaba lo que estaba pasando y le urgía porque saliera de ahí y se refugiara en un lugar donde estuviera a salvo, donde pudiera esclarecer lo que le estaba pasando y no cometer algún error que del que se arrepintiera después. Pero fue demasiado tarde, para cuando descubrió completamente lo que le pasaba a su cuerpo, las cosas se habían salido de control; el Alfa de Haru se había hecho cargo y su amigo de la infancia no pudo detener lo que ocurrió; no culpaba a Haru, nadie podía haberlo previsto; pero le apenaba haber arrastrado a Haru. Su naturaleza omega, con todas esas feromonas flotando y tentando al Alfa inició un apareamiento que de ser consientes quizás no se hubiese llevado a cabo nunca; no es que no sintiera atracción por su mejor amigo; no se mentiría diciendo que consideraba a Haruka un amigo cuaquiera, sus sentimientos por él eran demasiado profundos y prohibidos también, porque sabía que el azabache estaba interesado en alguien más; Rin era el dueño de los sentimientos de Haru y era un omega desde hace años, podía verse a leguas que compartían un sentimiento profundo; tenían una especie de relación y era más que seguro que algún día llegarían a parearse y formar una familia.

Su repentino celo arruinó todos esos planes, la lujuria les poseyó a ambos y sin poder evitarlo, se dejaron llevar por el instinto. Ese día Haru le reclamó como suyo, le anudó y dejó su olor en todo él; cuando la bruma del celo y el apareamiento desapareció, fue el momento más incómodo, le dolió demasiado ver la confusión en el rostro de Haru, el silencio que les rodeó y el distanciamiento luego de eso; ambos sabían lo que había pasado, pero era difícil aceptarlo; dejaron de verse casi sin hablarlo, hasta pocas semanas después, cuando descubrió que estaba embarazado; sus padres enterados de lo sucedido, negociaron para que se hiciera lo que socialmente era aceptado; Haruka le había reclamado y dejado embarazado, era lógico para ellos que se casaran legalmente y le diera su apellido a él y a su hijo. Haruka aceptó sin peros, aunque tenían un lazo de vida, era como si la confianza y el cariño que se tenían anteriormente se hubiera roto; la apatía cada que el alfa rondaba a su lado le destrozaba; afortunadamente Haru no había extendido esa repulsión para con su hijo; era un buen padre, cariñosos y Shion le veía como un héroe. Había veces en que miraba esa convivencia a escondidas, ambos azabaches tirados en el piso y jugando con los bloques del menor, sonrisas saliendo a flote con facilidad; la mayoría de la veces prefería no interferir, la rigidez en Haruka cada que él se acercaba era demasiado evidente, prefería que su hijo disfrutara de la compañía de su padre sin que se ensombreciera por nada. Él era lo más importante, nunca tendría otro hijo, estaba en control de natalidad, aunque fuera ironico, su alfa sólo le había tocado en una ocasión más, unos meses después de que Shion nació; no había podido tomarse las pastillas por estar amantando a su bebé y cuando su celo llegó, Haru se vio envuelto de nuevo en esa nube de lujuria; los días que siguieron a ese episodio fueron de vergüenza y pesar para él, Haruka se había alejado más si es que eso era posible; respiró tranquilo cuando pasados los meses se aseguró de que no había quedado embarazado de nuevo; no es que no quisiera tener más hijos, siempre deseó una gran familia; cuando creyó que se casaría por amor, cuando imaginó que su pareja desearía a esos hijos también. Ahora, vivían como compañeros de piso, compartían un hijo y Haru le proveía sustento como Alfa, la comunicación aun era tirante, pero al menos podían pasar más tiempo juntos en una habitación sin que la incomodidad le ahogara.

Escuchó el momento en que la puerta se abrió y supo que su marido había llegado; suspiró profundo y posó en su rostro la estudiada y fingida sonrisa que había perfeccionado a lo largo de su matrimonio; apagó la lumbre y se dirigió de la cocina a la puerta de entrada; limpiándose las manos en el delantal y alisando un poco , esperó a que Haru dejara el prtafolio y las llaves en la mesilla.

–Bienvenido, la cena está lista; Shion estuvo esperando, pero el sueño le ganó y le lleve a la cama, no quería hacerlo, dijo que le contarías un cuento, prometí que irías a verlo en cuanto llegaras – continuó sin esperar respuesta, después de todo estaba acostumbrado a que no le contestara a menos de que fuera estrictamente necesario; es por eso que le sorprendió sobremanera que el Alfa se acercara a sólo unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro y le dedicara aquella mirada penetrante.

–¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste fuera? – Preguntó con un tono acusador.

–¿Cómo? – respondió aturdido; Haruka estuvo imposiblemente cerca y parecía como si estuviera olfateando alrededor de su cuello.

–Pregunte ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste fuera?

–F-fui al mercado – contestó con nerviosismo.

No sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero su cuerpo comenzaba a responder, sin que pudiera evitarlo, calor se expandía desde su vientre, recorriendo todo su cuerpo; esa sensación no era nueva para él, la había experimentado en dos ocasiones, cuando concibió a su hijo y meses después de que éste nació, no podía estar equivocado, aquello que estaba envolviéndolo era muy parecido al celo, pero no podía ser verdad, él se estaba cuidando, tomaba sus supresores como reloj.

Su respiración comenzó a ser pesada y como acto reflejo apresó entre sus manos el dobladillo del delantal.

–¿Qué… que está pasando? – murmuró inclinándose hasta descansar su cabeza en el hombro de Haruka.

El alfa no respondió, al menos no con palabras, olfateando el cuello del omega como si fuera un manjar, llevó sus manos hasta la espalda de Makoto y con maestría comenzó a desatar el delantal, deteniéndose algunos momentos para introducir sus manos bajo la playera y acariciar lentamente parte de la suave cintura del omega.

Makoto no podía resistirse a aquello, estaba seguro de que Haruka estaba utilizando sus feromonas alfa para encenderlo, era la única manera en que sus supresores podían ser burlados, si su Alfa le deseaba dispuesto y sólo en parejas consolidadas, esto podía darse.

–Vamos a tu habitación – susurró al oído y Makoto no pudo decir no.

Se adelantó hasta quedar en el filo de la cama, temblando de pies a cabeza y mirándole con deseo y confusión; Haru cerró la puerta con pestillo, asegurándose de que Shion no entraría para encontrarlos en esa situación aunque se despertara.

Con elegancia y seguridad se acercó al omega y viéndolo a los ojos, sin decir palabra, le ayudó a pasar la camiseta por encima de su cabeza, dejando el amplio pecho al descubierto; los pezones rosados se alzaban en expectación, como esperando por ser tocados y a Haru se le antojaba hacerlo; empujando de manera gentil, logró que Makoto cayera a lo largo de la cama, enseguida le cubrió con su cuerpo, trepando hasta dejar su cara a pocos centímetros de los rígidos botoncitos; sin pensarlo más, llevó sus labios ahí y le torturó chupando y mordiendo sin hacerle daño. Makoto dejó salir un gemido, parecido a un sollozo ahogado, su cabeza estaba brumosa, no entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero tampoco quería pararlo, de verdad ansiaba aquellas manos sobre su cuerpo, que le reclamara porque lo necesitaba; no arruinaría ese momento con cuestionamientos, o con palaras tontas, si Hru quería tomarlo, él se entregaría, porque lo amaba y le hacía feliz sentirse deseado, no importaba si se engañaba ahora, ya vería como salir adelante después.

Haru le brindó placer como nunca antes, le acarició casi por completo y le hizo empaparse excesivamente, sus fluidos salían de su canal, manchando las sabanas; era un lío allá abajo, su entrada rogaba por ser llenada, y cuando aquel par de dedos entraron sin ninguna dificultad, el estremecimiento que se propagó por su cuerpo casi lo deja sin aliento, el chapoteo que se escuchaba al entrar y salir los dígitos de su ano era hasta obsceno, estaba preparado para tomarlo, aunque era agradable que jugara con él, le era insuficiente, sólo la gorda y goteante polla del Alfa podría apagarle aquel calor que le quemaba por dentro, si Haru no se daba prisa, pronto comenzaría a rogar y no sería nada lindo, su necesidad le consumiría y podría ponerse violento sin querer; afortunadamente no tuvo que rogar, segundos después, los dedos le abandonaron y fueron sustituidos por el punzante pedazo de carne; no pudo contener el gimoteo que salió de sus labios, era tan satisfactorio como cuando un sediento bebe agua fresca, sentirse completo, llenando el vacío emocional y físico; Haru no estaba siendo nada cuidadoso, se enterró hasta las bolas y rápidamente comenzó a moverse con ritmo desenfrenado, como si lo hubiera ansiado profundamente; murmuraba cosas que no podía entender, sólo podía concentrarse en lo fuerte y rico que estaba siendo taladrado, en aquellas manos que le recorrían, pellizcándole los pezones de vez en cuando y que reptaban hasta su propio miembro.

El frenesí fue intenso, avasallador y cuando por fin se corrió, Haru le siguió hasta hincharse por completo dentro de él, anudándole de nuevo y soltando chorro tras chorro de caliente semen, perecía como si no fuera a parar nunca de eyacular, no le pasó desapercibido que no era como en las ocasiones pasadas, las descargas eran una tras otra y muy abundantes, si seguía así, provocaría que su estómago se inflamara como si estuviera preñado de pocos meses.

Poco a poco, sus respiraciones volvieron a la normalidad, Haru hizo un movimiento rápido que aun así le acusó malestar, el nudo aun no se desinflamaba y jaló su ano sin querer.

–Humm – se quejó mordiéndose el labio.

–Lo siento – murmuró acomodándose por fin.

Era un poco extraño, porque Makoto era físicamente un poco mas grande que Haruka y tenerle montado encima seguro se veía raro a ojos de otras personas; pero no le importaba, sólo en esa postura, Makoto podría soportar teniéndole dentro. Como si se pusieran de acuerdo, ambos soltaron un suspiro que provocó una descarga de placer en Makoto cuando el nudo se movió y le presionó su punto dulce; se mordió los labios para no gemir, aunque fue tarde, Haruka le escuchó y dejó salir una pequeña risa.

Sorprendido, Makoto levantó la vista, que segundos antes había estado contemplando parte del cuello de Haru.

–Debes tener preguntas – comentó Haru con tranquilidad, acariciando distraídamente la espalda de Makoto y bajando descaradamente su mano hasta donde estaban unidos, el anillo de músculos se sentía restirado, un poco inflamado también.

–N- no hagas eso – se quejó al sentir como le sobaba alrededor de su entrada.

–Sólo quiero aliviarte un poco – apenas sonrió, al ver como Makoto se ponía rojo y volvía a esconder el rostro en su cuello.

–¿Por qué lo has hecho? – susurró con timidez.

–¿No te gustó?

–No, no es eso, es… – se encogió de hombros, no sabía cómo explicar lo que de verdad quería preguntar.

¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué tan repentinamente? ¿Qué seguía después de esto? ¿Volverían las cosas a ser como eran todos los días? ¿Lo volvería a tomar? ¿Esto significaba para Haru una décima de lo que significaba para él?

No quería que la esperanza creciera dentro suyo, preferible poner las cartas sobre la mesa y saber a que atenerse.

–Hoy te vi conversando con Kisumi en el centro comercial – comentó con voz pausada, con una nota de vergüenza que no había escuchado antes.

–¿Me viste? – cuestionó confundido, mirándole ahora en los ojos y tratando de entender.

–Es estúpido, pero sentí tantos celos…

–¿Qué? Yo no… yo nunca…

–Lo sé – le calmó acariciando de nuevo la espalda – por eso te digo que era estúpido, te conozco, sé cómo eres, aun así, no pude evitar envidiar como él te hacía reír, lo bien que respondías a su cercanía, shh… - le chistó al sentir como Makoto se tensaba y seguro de que replicaría – nunca te acusaría de nada, aunque algo pudiera pasar, sé que es mi culpa; fui bendecido y lo he desperdiciado.

–No te entiendo.

Haruka agradeció en esos momentos el anudamiento, así no podría escapar y por fin podría confesar como se sentía sin la tentación de huir.

–No lo sabes, pero siempre has sido la persona más especial para mí – el fruncimiento de las cejas de Makoto le dijo que no lo creía - . Tienes toda la razón al dudar, pero si me dejas explicarte, comprenderás de lo que hablo – Makoto asintió en silencio y apoyó de nuevo la cabeza en el cuello. –Creo que estaba enamorado de ti desde que éramos niños, siempre eras tan apacible y brillabas a mi alrededor; luego llegó Rin y sin querer te aparte un poco de mí, nunca tuve el valor para decirte lo que sentía y tú nunca mostraste que estuvieras interesado en mí, así que me resigne a ser sólo tu amigo; después, al llegar la adolescencia, cuando presente como alfa y Rin como omega, creí erróneamente que tenía más cosas en común con él, tu seguías siendo un beta y no parecías dar muestra de atracción por los hombres, así que opte por seguir otro camino… Cuando tu naturaleza omega salió a flote y nos vimos envueltos en aquel frenesí; quería ser feliz, quería confesar queme alegraba; que no podía creer la suerte que tenía al haberte reclamado. Pero luego despertaste y me miraste con ese pánico en tus ojos, me odie por ser tan egoísta; no me acerque a ti intentando averiguar cómo arreglarlo, pero luego pasó lo de Shion, y lo amo, no puedo arrepentirme de que lo hayamos concebido, Makoto, no puedo pedirte perdón por Shion.

Makoto empezó a temblar y Haruka supo que estaba llorando cuando sintió la humedad en su cuello, le dolió pensar que quizás no tenían esperanza, pero si hubiera la mínima posibilidad de que al menos Makoto no le odiara por su egoísmo…

–Eres un idiota – sollozó Makoto, sin poder darle la cara aun – no tenías derecho…

–Lo sé…

-¡No! – gritó - ¡ no lo sabes! Me has estado torturando todo este tiempo, tratándome como un mueble y despreciándome de la peor forma, no sabes lo mucho que me ha dolido, lo que sufría al ver que me dabas la espalda, lo sucio que me sentía… - se atragantó, llorando ahora abiertamente – si me hubieras dicho… me has lastimado tanto… yo te amo, grandísimo imbécil, te amo a ti y a nuestro hijo; lo único por lo que lamentaba haberme casado contigo era por lo frustrado que te veías al haberte unido a mí, creí que me odiabas por haber propiciado tu ruptura con Rin, por haberte amarrado sin querer.

–Yo jamás podría odiarte, probablemente no merezca otra oportunidad, pero si tú quisieras; si pudieras perdonarme.

Makoto tardó un poco en contestar, tratando de controlarse y limpiándose compulsivamente las lágrimas y los mocos que le salían sin poder evitarlo.

–Estoy casi seguro de que me has embarazado de nuevo - pronunció de manera tímida, parecido a un niño que recientemente hizo berrinche – has soltado demasiado dentro de mi; mis hijos y yo te necesitamos… te amamos – terminó con apenas un susurro.

Pero fue suficiente para que Haruka lo oyera, inmediatamente lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que hasta un gemido de malestar le sacó a Makoto.

-Y yo les amo a ustedes – besándole toda la cara, entre risas, no podía creer lo afortunado que era – te prometo que voy a lograr que nunca te arrepientas de ser mío, nunca volveré a ser tan estúpido de nuevo.

-Te creo, sé que lo harás – escondió su rostro y sonrió de manera picara – y si no lo cumples, tal vez Kisumi pueda… hummm – se quejó, mordiéndose los labios cuando Haruka empujó de nuevo dentro de él, el nudo se había bajado ya, pero Haruka comenzaba a ponerse duro nuevamente, le sentía engrosar cobijado por sus paredes y con lo sensible que aun estaba.

–Eres mío - acotó con voz de mando, iniciando el vaivén de eróticos movimientos – siempre vas a ser mio…

FIN (¿)

N.A:

Bueno, aquí les traigo esto chiquito, está sin beta, por lo que todos los errores que encuentren son míos, cualquier duda o aclaración, no tengan miedo de hacérmela saber.


End file.
